


Welcome to Hyperion

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Wholesome Father Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wholesome Father Jack AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: You're childhood love Rhys falls into your life again, but now he's your father's employee.





	Welcome to Hyperion

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my friend Melanie for feeding me these Wholesome, loving father Jack headcanons and ideas because I'm thriving off of them! This is just the beginning of this little series!!

"Daddy, can I hang out in your office?" You asked, walking around halls of Helios.

"I'm going to have a meeting soon, but you can come in. Shake the kid down, get me the answers I need." You dad laughed and you rolled your eyes.

Your dad being the CEO of Hyperion had its perks. Being able to get to intimidate the hopeful men and women was just one of them. You cursed and held your hand over your nose, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Oh, shit...oh god." You looked up and saw the reason she was bleeding on the floor.

A tall man, who looked like he was being gunned down, stared down at you, rattling off apologizes as if it was the only thing he could do. He finally came to his senses and kneeled down to check on you. You were immediately drawn into his eyes, heterochromatic just like your father. You stared at him, the worry that was features were all too familiar.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I-I can't believe I did that. Are you okay? Are you- are you alright? Oh no, she not responding. Did I hit her that hard?" He started shaking, the hand that was placed on your shoulder made that clear.

You finally placed his face. Although he aged up, you could tell exactly who it was. The kid that you would tell stories to get him to do your bidding, trade lunches with. The kid that you were in love with from ages 5 to 9. You just didn't remember his name.

"Rhys!" You finally yelled and he jumped, the confusion on his face not lost on you.

"Y-yeah. I'd love to buy you dinner an- and make up for it, but I'm running late for a meeting with Handsome Jack. If-if you want to go to dinner, here's my number. Please don't bleed out!" He said, getting up and patting your shoulder before running off.

You stood up and wiped your nose on your sleeve, hurrying after him. You opened the door to your dad's office, smiling at him and Rhys, who was staring at you with wide eyes. Jack stood up and walked over to you, the worried look on his face as he saw you covered in blood.

"What the hell happened, Babygirl?" He asked, and you waved your hand to dismiss him. 

"I wasn't paying attention and tripped. Busted my face on the floor. But I'm fine, Daddy." You said, sitting on the edge of his desk and smiling at Rhys. 

Rhys nodded and you could see him thinking hard, the twinkle in his blue echo eyes showed you that he was searching for something. His face finally softened and a small smile came to his lips once he figured it out. You wiped the blood that was still on your face with your sleeve, waiting for your father to start the interview.

**

"Ask away Princess." Jack finally said, sitting back and letting you take control of the interview.

You liked how he squirmed in his seat, fidgeting with the buttons on his vest. You started with basic questions, what his plans were and how he would be an asset to the company. Boring questions like that. HE answered with such calculated answers that you were unsure if you were even intimidating him.

"So, are you single?" You asked, smiling and enjoying the way Rhys began to stutter.

"Oh...oh okay, I think this meeting is over now," Jack said, but you put your hand up to stop him.

"Yeah –uh, yeah, I am." Rhys finally answered and you smiled.

"Okay, now it's done." You said and Rhys practically ran out.

"You know each other?" Jack asked, pulling a shirt out of his desk drawer and tossing it at you.

"Daddy, that's Rhys from school. The kid that used to give me his lunch. He's so hot now though." You said, smiling as you changed your shirt.

Jack laughed and searched his desk for something to clean her face off, tossing her a pack of wipes that you probably put there in there, to begin with. He helped you clean up and kissed your forehead, letting you sit down so you can talk about Rhys.

**

"Um..hello?" You laughed as Rhys' voice came over your ECHO.

"Hey, Rhys. It's me, I just wanted to call you and tell you congratulations! Daddy accepted your application and the fact that I said you're hot, so welcome to Hyperion!" You said and you could hear him cheering quietly over the line.

"So, wanna go hang out to celebrate? By that I mean, you can come over to our place so Daddy can evaluate you as a person." You said, rolling your eyes as your father gave you a nod.

"Yeah-yeah sure. I'll be there." Rhys said and you smiled, putting your ECHO down as the line went down.

"He's an employee now, Babygirl. You can't date him." Jack warned and you rolled your eyes, knowing that your dad will surely give the kid hell for your little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
